You would dare
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: A one-shot extension story of sarajm's Harmony. Uther asks Merlin to sing and play, the lord they are celebration doesn't like that. K for mild violence and language.


This is an extension story of sarajm's Harmony. It is an amazing read, I _highly_ recommend it. And _yes_ I did get special permission.

 **disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Uther sits in his royal chair at the head of the table. He is having a private dinner party with Lord Bryon. Arthur sits to his right, Lord Bryon to his left. This is one of the few occasions Merlin isn't attending Arthur.

Uther smiles at the lord, "so, tomorrow there will be a feast to celebrate your victory against the assassins sent against you. Did you find who sent them?"

"I did indeed sire. It was a serving girl in the kitchen," he laughs, "she thought with me dead she could take my riches."

Uther smirks and shakes his head. "I hope you will very much like the entertainment for the feast. I have asked my son's manservant to sing and play for us. He has accepted." Uther smiles anxiously.

Lord Bryon scoffs and his upper lip curls, insulted. "You think we would be so easily entertained by a mere servant? A mere commoner? You know yourself how little talent they have. I-"

Uther raises his hand, the Lord silenced immediately. "You would dare oppose me You would dare question me? If I want to hear this servant, then it will happen. If I wish for you to hear then you will. I am your King."

Arthur wonders why is father doesn't tell him of Merlin's talent.

Taking a look at his father's face he sees the answer. Uther wishes to prove him wrong, to make him eat his words for questioning him.

Lord Bryon's nostrils flare and he broods silently, not daring to speak again against Uther.

Arthur smirks unseen from the goblet at his lips. He immediately has a dislike for the Lord. For any who dare speak badly of Merlin. His best friend, though he wouldn't dare tell anyone nonetheless Merlin. He would never hear the end of it, Arthur smiles at the thought. Only Merlin would dare argue, even playfully, with him.

~o~

Merlin moves around doing his chores for Gaius gleefully. For tomorrow he would get the chance to sing, and a chance to play his precious bass viol. Merlin had to swallow, not easily, a moan at this thought. He did not have many chances to touch his beautiful instrument, let alone _play_ it. And he gets to sing in the same day, Merlin could not contain his joy.

Gaius walks in to Merlin humming and practically floating while doing his cores and stops in suspicion. Gaius narrows his eyes, "what's going on that I don't know about?"

Merlin looks up and a wide grin spreads across his face, "I'm performing tomorrow!"

Gaius's eyebrows raise, "is that so? well good for you, my boy. I know how much you love it."

Gaius laughs as Merlin is practically jumping up and down, "I just finished my chores and I want to go to sleep so that tomorrow comes faster but I don't know if I can make my self sleep."

Gaius chuckles and picks up an extra bottle he had, "here, take this right before you lay down. It is fast and powerful so make sure your on the bed when you take it, I can't life you."

Merlin nods his head and grabs the vial, rushing to do as he's told.

~o~

The morning of the feast Lord Bryon storms to his room from a breakfast with Uther. A commoner, they are going to make him listen to a peasant screeching.

The lord passes a rushing servant carrying a tray with an apple, ham, cheese, and a roll. Lord Bryon shift slightly in his anger so that the boy slams into his shoulder and his contents go flying.

The servant curses under his breath. Seeing who he hit he bows his head and start apologizing as he gathers his things to take tem to the trash. Lord Bryon's lip curls, "you would dare! _I_ am Lord Bryon of the east! You should show me respect boy!" Then, remembering why he was so upset he asks, "what's your name scum?"

The boy answers strongly with not a hint of trembling, "Merlin."

The lord's nostrils flare and his temper overcomes him, he can not get it under control. "So you're the runt that thinks he's just as good as nobles of royal blood. Only dirt runs through your veins."

Merlin's face is impassive, he knew to expect this from people. They weren't all like Arthur.

This angers Bryon even more, who is he to not even care when a lord is speaking to him! He seizes Merlin wrist and twists it behind his back.

Tears prick Merlin's eyes but he refuses to let them fall, to give this bully satisfaction.

Disgust radiates through Bryon's voice, "you think you're better than me don't you? You, a manservant, better than _me_." He snorts, "you're not even better than a pig, at least they can give us food in our belly. All you do is steal it, you all are more like rats. Filthy awful rats."

Merlin grunts when his wrist is twisted a bit further but otherwise stays silent. Merlin wonders where this attitude is coming from, usually when he if faced with a noble he acts as he should. Only with Arthur can he be himself.

"What's going on here?" Speaking of Arthur, Merlin smiles.

Lord Bryon's face fills with shock of being caught, "Sire... I- was just telling this boy that he should- watch where he is going." Bryon lets go of Merlin instantly, whispering, "wait until your master isn't here to save you."

Arthur's eyebrows raise, "if you have a problem with my manservant it should be taken up with me."

Lord Bryon bows, "yes, of course sire."

Arthur presses his lips and turns to walk to his chambers, "Merlin."

"Coming, sire." Merlin catches up to the swift walking prince.

"Arthur, how did you know to come? I haven't woken you yet."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "I came to see what was making you so late. It was more that usual."

Merlin nodded, "well, thank you."

Arthur scolds but smiles on the inside, "don't be such a girl, Merlin."

Merlin half smiles, "what ever you say, Arthur."

Arthur suddenly becomes serious, "you know that if anything like that were to happen you can tell me right? _Has_ it happened?"

Merlin shook his head, "that was the first, but Arthur you know I can't come to you. I'm a servant, he's a lord. Or it might be a prince or a king or a knight."

Arthur shakes his head, "I don't care Merlin. I will believe you." Arthur wants to say more but he has already made himself sound like a girl and they are in no risk of dying so he is _not_ going to make Merlin's ego expand.

Merlin smiles and rubs his wrist to get the feeling back into it behind Arthur's back. Merlin doesn't want him to worry, he already has so much going on and its just a bruise.

They reach Arthur's quarters, Arthur flings the doors open, walking in dramatically. Merlin rolls his eyes, he will never change. Its an empty room and the drama queen _must_ make an entrance.

Arthur turns, "what was that Merlin?"

Merlin blushes, he didn't know he had spoken aloud, "nothing, prat."

"Idiot," Arthur sighs.

Merlin frowns, "when did you get breakfast?"

Arthur scoffs loudly, "you were so late I had to go down and get some myself!"

Merlin mock pouts, "you poor _ba_ by. It must have been the draught Gaius gave me to help me sleep."

Arthur ignores the last statement, "for that you have much out the whole stables!"

Merlin snorts and walk towards the door, "I have to do that anyway."

Arthur's lip curls and he looks around wildly as Merlin sees the looks on his face and runs for the door, Arthur finds a goblet and chunks it at the retreating Merlin who ducks and slams the door behind him.

~o~

Merlin finally finishes the stables and stands back sighing. Merlin turns to go get cleaned up for the feast in an hour and jumps at the sight of Lord Bryon before him.

Bryon mocks sadness, "oh look, now you even look like a rat."

Merlin sighs, he doesn't have time for this. He still has to clean up, get dresses, make a potion to sooth his throat for this voice, he has to tune his viol, _and_ he still has to take care of Arthur. "Look can't we just get through tonight and go our separate ways? I mean what was I supposed to do? I couldn't refuse the king, so after tonight you go back to being a noble lord and I will go back to being," Merlin grits his teeth, "a rat."

Lord Bryon draws back, his face filling with anger, "you would dare speak to me in such manner? You would dare mock me?"

Merlin sighs, _or not..._

"No your Lordship, I was merly stating that I still must ready for tonight's performance and if I were to perform poorly his highness would insist you stay longer to hear me at my full extent and so we would have to tolerate each other longer. Or he would question as to why I was not at my normal and would then find out you were keeping me from such. I wonder what he would do then."

"You wouldn't dare."

Merlin raises one eye brow and Lord Bryon hastily exits with as much dramatics he can manage and a utterly disgusted look on his face.

Merlin shakes his head and jogs off to get ready.

~o~

Merlin bites his lip from his station behind Arthur nervously, its almost his turn to perform.

As Merlin steps forward to refill Arthur's cup Arthur whispers, "you'll be fine, quit fidgeting I can feel you from here." Merlin nods.

Uther looks over and gives Merlin a nod, its time for him to play.

Merlin walks to the 'stage' and grabs his bass viol gently. As he sits he caresses the neck lovingly. Taking a deep breath he places the bow to the strings and draws it across, starting the song with a deep velvety note. It's sound seems to reach your soul.

Merlin's eyes flutter close as he sifts from string to string creating a beautiful song filled with sorrow. Merlin's head rolls to the side as the song builds. He is lost in the music moving and shifting fluidly with the song.

Lord Bryon is astounded, his eyes as wide as the plate before him and his jaw brushing said dish. He-he didn't know _anyone_ could posses such talent, and the boy seems to love it. The boy is one with the music, he can see it in the way he moves. Bryon looks to Uther who nods and smirks a bit. Bryon realizes he must apologize to Uther- and the boy.

When Merlin comes to the final note he stays absolutely still, his lips part slightly. Only when the deep sound stops ringing through the hall does Merlin's eyes open, he stands. Everyone is smiling and they clap as loud as they can.

Merlin leans over and hands his instrument to Gaius and readies himself to sing.

Merlin lets out a breath and looks at Arthur.

Arthur looks back with reassurance, Merlin smiles and nods getting the message. Bryon looks at the exchange in astonishment, just how close are these two?

Merlin swallows and remembers the tune of the first note of the song he chose. A song his mother taught him, it wasn't quite a lullaby but it wasn't fast either. It was meant to caress your heart, much as the song he played on the viol.

Merlin opens his mouth and lets it out. It takes all he has not to close his eyes again. His voice is much like his favorite instrument, low and rich and filling. All the ladies of the court breath in a sigh.

Merlin sways where he stands, all nervousness has left him. All that's left is the music and home. This song reminds him of home, of his mother, of all the memories when he was young. Merlin losses his battle and his eyes drift closed.

Tears spring to the eyes of all when the song draws to a close.

Merlin's jaw rises slowly with his last low note.

He licks his lips and his eyes open of their own accord.

Merlin locks eyes with Lord Bryon as he bows his head, his eyes filled in awe.

In his mind Bryon smiles, you _would_ dare. And you have right to.

* * *

I finished this at like three in the morning and fell asleep before I could upload it so if its bad please forgive me.


End file.
